


an interlude by clockwork_hart1 [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of an interlude by clockwork_hart1 read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: smoking kills</p>
            </blockquote>





	an interlude by clockwork_hart1 [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983687) by [clytemnestras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras). 



**Title** : an interlude  
**Author** : clockwork_hart1  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : All for the Game  
**Character** : Renee Walker, Andrew Minyard  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings  
**Summary** : smoking kills  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5983687)  
**Length** 0:04:22  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/an%20interlude%20by%20clockwork_hart1.mp3)


End file.
